Mister SS
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: ¿Un concurso de belleza en la Soul Society? ¿Cómo acabará esto? Los chicos shinigamis luchan por el primer puesto...¿Quién ganará?
1. Chapter 1

_Una locura como tantas otras. A menudo los fics son romanticotes, con muchas batallas o simplemente historias para pasar el rato pero esta…con esta te vas a reir, emocionar, participar… Es un fic para todos los gustos. Si no te interesan los fics en los que hay amor hasta en la sopa, sangre hasta en el carnet de identidad o los fics 100 originales y con la historia de la serie, no sigas leyendo. En cambio, si quieres leer algo originaly divertido…bienvenido a la Sociedad de Almas…_

_**Disclaimer: **Sabeis que Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Kubo Tite Sensei. La historia SI me pertenece, es original mía. Los personajes inventados que aparecen, pertenecen a si mismos xD –léase Sakura, Yorleni y Maylu- _

_Ahora disfruta del fic…_

**MiStEr Ss**

Mañana tranquila en las oficinas del décimo escuadrón. Calma, paz, se oía el silencio por cada pasillo, cada despacho. El capitán caminaba plácidamente por uno de los muchos pasillos de la instalación. Caminaba contento, feliz de que las vacaciones en la sociedad de almas comenzaran y todos sus subordinados se marcharan.

Menos una.

Un grito rompió el mágico silencio del que disfrutaba el capitán.

-Hitsugaya Taichooooooooooooooooooo!

Una gran mole de carne humana cayó sobre el joven. Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la divisón 10, cayó encima de su capitán.

-Matsumoto!

La joven teniente puso un papel amarillo frente los ojos de su capitán.

-"Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del 10º escuadrón, ha sido escogido para participar en el concurso de belleza, Mister Ss, donde competirá con los más guapos shinigamis para elegir al mejor…"-leyó Toshiro- ¿Qué es esto, Matsumoto?

La mujer agarró una botella de sake y comenzó a beber. Se bebió la botella de un solo trago y habló…

-Pues verás. Has sido elegido como uno de los shinigamis más guapos de la SS. ¿Tan raro te parece?

Toshiro hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Él en un concurso de belleza?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-¿Un concurso de belleza en la Sociedad de Almas?

Ichigo miró interrogante a la joven que tenía frente a él. Su largo cabello rosa Yachiru –lease "El Bello Durmiente" xD- caía ondulado sobre su espalda y sus fríos ojos azules miraban sin mucha paciencia al humano.

-Eso he dicho, Kurosaki. Y no me hagas perder la paciencia. ¿Vienes o no?

El joven de cabello naranja se fijó en las vestimentas de la chica. Sin duda era una shinigami. Aunque algo destacaba en el traje negro. Una cinta roja estaba anudada a su brazo derecho. Ella se dio cuenta de que lo observaba.

-Es una cinta de la amistad, ¿te basta?

Ichigo leyó tres nombres en ella.

-¿Cuál eres? –mirada interrogante por parte de la joven- Me refiero a tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?

-Yorleni. Naegino Yorleni. Ahora contéstame, ¿vienes o te quedas?

De pronto, la puerta del armario de Ichigo se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una joven de cabello oscuro que bostezaba.

-Ichigo, ¿ya está el de…?- miró a Yorleni con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Quién eres?

La joven shinigami abrió mucho los ojos. Se inclinó hacia Rukia e hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Kuchiki Sama, es un placer verla. He venido por orden de la capitana del quinto escuadrón, Hinamori Taicho, para informar que Kurosaki Ichigo ha sido elegido para participar en Mister SS.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Mister SS?

La carcajada de Rukia se oyó hasta en la Sociedad de Almas

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Una joven de cabello azulado, recogido en una coleta, corría por todo el Sereitei sin encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Recorrió parques plazas, escuadrones, despachos…pero no le daba encontrado. Finalmente, su mirada se posó en el lugar de ejecuciones.

-Que chico más extraño.

Llegó en segundos a la cima del lugar. Allí, sentado mirando al vacío, se encontraba un joven de cabello rojizo. Parecía preocupado por algo.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a su víctima lentamente. Cuando al fin estuvo tras él, el pelirrojo se colocó tras ella, con Zabimaru en la mano.

-Menudo susto, TsukiHana.

-Abarai Fukutaicho, al fin le encuentro. Tenga.- Le entregó el ya sonado papel amarillo. Al acabar de leerlo Renji esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Está Ichigo convocado, Sakura Chan?

-Sabía que lo preguntarías, Renji Kun. Yo te lo diría pero…es secreto de jurado. –La shinigami echó la lengua a Renji, en un intento de provocar el enfado en él.

-¿Y si te pago con algo?-El teniente del 6º escuadrón se acercó más a la chica.

-Podrías intentarlo pero no te aseguro que luego vaya a decírtelo.

Renji acercó lentamente su cara a la de Sakura, recortando la distancia que los separaba poco a poco. Segundos agonizantes para la joven. Y cuando por fin se acercó…

La frente de Renji chocó con la suya.

-Auch, Renji Kun, que daño…

-Espera, eso no era.- El teniente besó dulcemente el golpe que había producido a la chica, bajando sus labios desde la frente, por su nariz, y terminar en la rosada boca de la peliazul.

-Y ahora- dijo volviendo a sembrar la distancia- ¿me lo dirás?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro caminaba por el parque de los melocotoneros cuando una dulce voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alguien cantaba una hermosa canción que no pudo ubicar pero que traía consigo un montón de bellos recuerdos.

Se dejó guiar por la voz hasta que, sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, divisó a la joven que emitía tan prodigioso sonido.

La joven debía tener su misma edad. Su corto cabello negro se movía con la ligera brisa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. A simple vista no parecía destacar mucho pero algo se removío en el interior del capitán al escucharla cantar.

Un inoportuno estornudo por parte del joven hizo romper la magia del momento. La shinigami abrió los ojos, dejando de cantar, y de un ágil salto se puso a su lado y clavó en él sus cálidos ojos verdes.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hitsugaya Taicho?

Su voz era aterciopelada. Toshiro pensó estar soñando.

-Estoy bien, gracias. No te he visto nunca, ¿cierto?

-Si, me ha visto. En las oficinas del 5º escuadrón. Soy la teniente de Hinamori Taicho. Adachi Maylu.

-Maylu…He oído hablar de ti. Del Rukongai 80, ¿cierto?

La muchacha asintió, sonriendo alegremente al capitán.

-Y bien, Hitsugaya Taicho. ¿A qué ha venido, si no es mucho preguntar?

-Me han elegido para el concurso de belleza.

Maylu se rió.

-Lo sé. Fui yo quien le eligió.-La mirada interrogante por parte del shinigami hizo que la joven se estremeciera. Probablemente él no pretendía ser tan frío pero siempre lo conseguía.- Espero que no le haya molestado pero creo que es el shinigami más guapo y con mayores facultades para participar en el concurso.

Dicho esto, una nube de polvo rosa cubrió a la chica, que desapareció.

El capitán se sentó bajo uno de los melocotoneros. Aspiró el aroma del tan maravilloso fruto de aquel árbol y recordó a alguien que olía de la misma manera.

Sonrió.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-Ken Chan!

Una niña de corto cabello rosa, apareció sobre la espalda del más sanguinario capitán. Éste la miró interrogante, esperando que hablara.

-Mira!- le entregó el papel amarillo, a lo que Zaraki Kenpachi contestó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Un concurso de belleza?-Miró la lista de participantes y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Vaya, vaya, esto será interesante…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_xD Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo de Mister SS, el concurso de belleza donde se elegirá al más guapo de toda la Sociedad de Almas. _

_Podeis empezar a votar por vuestro preferido. Aún falta conocer a más participantes, ¿te lo perderás?_

_**Nota de la autora: **Este capi y el fic en general va dedicado a Sakura (Matsi) y Yorleni (Rukia) . Además aparecen en el fic, darme las gracias xD _

_Aviso importante: Hay parejas muy extrañas en este fic y ni yo misma se como acabarán. Habrá que esperar al capítulo 2…_


	2. Chapter 2

**MiStEr Ss**

_Capítulo 2…_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tres jóvenes estaban sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa redonda. Hablaban tranquilamente. Una con una taza de té en su mano, otra con la botella de sake y la tercera tan sólo comía una tableta de chocolate.

-Sakura, tú ve a avisar al Quincy.-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Tú, Yorleni, a Urahara.

-Y Maylu a Byakuya.

-Listo, dispersaos.

Las tres amigas salieron de la sala a una velocidad que a ojos normales no era percibida. Pero alguien si las miraba.

Cuando la más joven pasó por delante de él, una fuerte mano la agarró por el brazo. Los ojos verdes de ella brillaron de miedo pero se tranquilizó al reconocer al hombre que tenía delante. Largo cabello negro y aquellos ojos negros. El heredero de la familia Kuchiki. Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Justo quería encontrarme contigo, Bya Kun.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa por llamar así a un superior, teniente Adachi?

La muchacha sonrió y hizo un reverencia muy exagerada, provocando el enfado del capitán.

-Mil perdones, Kuchiki Taicho. No volverá a ocurrir. Ahora si me lo permite, procederé a informarle de lo que me trae a interrumpir su maravilloso día rodeado de lujos que otras tenemos que ganarnos por nuestro propio trabajo.

-Como se nota de que parte del Rukongai vienes, Adachi San.-La joven teniente echó la lengua al capitán. Éste la miró perplejo. La mayor parte de los shinigamis no se atrevían casi ni a mirarle y aquella chica estaba junto él como si no le afectara su gran fuerza espiritual o incluso…como si le gustase estar con él.- ¿Vas a hablar o me voy?

-Ah! Lo siento, Bya Kun. Verás, has sido seleccionado para participar en Mister SS, el concurso de belleza para los hombres de la Sociedad de Almas. Has sido elegido como uno de los más guapos y con mayores facultades por el comité del concurso.

-¿Y quién es, si puede saberse, ese inteligente comité?

-Tsukihana Sakura, teniente del 10º escuadrón, Naegino Yorleni, teniente del 13º escuadrón y Adachi Maylu, teniente del 5º escuadrón.

Byakuya no pudo por más que reírse. Esas tres shinigamis eran, a parte de las mejores de su promoción –olé mi modestia xD- las mejores amigas de toda la Sociedad de Almas. No se separaban ni en una misión. Siempre juntas. Y no le pareció extraño que ellas hubiesen convocado aquel concurso de belleza. Seguro que les harían desfilar en bañador, cantar algo, luchar… Era tan sólo un estúpido concurso de belleza.

Pero le habían elegido. Su ego se disparó tan sólo pensar que era uno de los hombres más atractivos de toda la Sociedad de Almas –baba de Maylu por el suelo- Salió de sus pensamientos y contestó a la teniente con una inclinación de cabeza. Participaría en el concurso.

-Muchísimas gracias Bya Kun. Gracias, de veras.

Dio un suave beso en la mejilla del capitán y salió de allí, buscando a alguien más para la participación…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-Odio la tierra.

Sakura se sacudió el vestido humano que llevaba puesto. Era sencillo, blanco y corto hasta las rodillas. Se preguntó porque no podría llevar la ropa de shinigami.

Se paró frente a una casa. Era color azul celeste, baja y con un tejado negro. Tenía flores en cada balcón y las cortinas se veían hermosas desde fuera, con gran calidad en los detalles de los bordados. Admiró desde fuera la majestuosidad de la casa cuando, de pronto, un joven salió por una de las ventanas.

La reconoció enseguida al verla. Subió sus gafas con el dedo índice y le indicó a la chica que entrara en la casa.

Por dentro, la vivienda era mucho más espectacular. Tapetes en las paredes, maravillosas alfombras cubriendo el suelo…Todo con una decoración muy occidental. Entró al salón, donde los sofás estaban cubiertos con unas mantas de terciopelo rojo. Todo en la casa era espectacular. Subió al piso de arriba, donde el joven quincy esperaba. El piso superior era oriental. Un futón estaba enrollado bajo la ventana, cubierta por una hermosa cortina de color azul. A la derecha el gran armario de Ishida, donde guardaba toda la ropa creada por él mismo. La habitación se completada con lo normal, un escritorio, ordenador, cama…

-Menuda sorpresa, Tsukihana San. ¿A qué se debe?

-Verás, Ishida Kun. Maylu, Yorleni y yo hemos organizado un concurso de belleza masculino en la Sociedad de Almas y nos gustaría muchisimo que participases.

-Perfecto. Así demostraré a esos shinigamis que soy mejor que ellos.

Sus ojos brillaron de ira. Sakura esbozó una forzada sonrisa y se despidió del quincy.

-Menudo ejemplar de humano. Si no fuera tan guapo no habría sobrevivido mucho…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-¿Urahara San?

-Pasa, Yorleni Chan, por favor.

La pelirrosada joven pasó a la tienda del shinigami. En ella, seguía habiendo tan extraños productos como siempre.

-¿Qué deseas?

Urahara apareció frente ella, con el sombrero en la mano, dejando ver su cabello rubio. Yorleni lo miró bien y entendió porqué lo habían propuesto.

-Verás, hemos organizado un concurso de belleza masculina en la Sociedad de Almas, Mister SS. Y nos gustaría que participases. Para ello, te vienes conmigo a la SS. Tan sólo serían unos días. Por favor, Urahara San.

-El problema, Yorleni Chan, es que no puedo entrar. Se me ha restringido el acceso, ¿no recuerdas?

La joven shinigami sonrió.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Tengo todo arreglado.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-¿Ya están todos avisados y en el hotel?

-Sí. Buen trabajo chicas.

Las tres responsables del concurso rieron. Lo habían conseguido. Reunir a los más lindos shinigamis de toda la Sociedad de Almas (y a un Quincy) y que compitieran por ser el más guapo y con mayores facultades.

-Bien, el jurado está avisado, aquí están. Las shinigamis que hemos seleccionado para participar como jurado son cuatro: Hinamori Momo, Capitana del 5º escuadrón; Matsumoto Rangiku, Capitana del 3º escuadrón; Yoruichi, Andaba por aquí xD y Kuchiki Rukia, Teniente del 3º escuadrón.

-Buen trabajo por traerlas, Sakura Chan.- Maylu tacho en su libreta la palabra jurado.- Entonces, Yorleni elige la primera prueba.

-Veamos…desfile de trajes de noche.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Los shinigamis (y Quincy) convocados se encontraban en el gran salón del hotel donde se hospedaban. Se miraban unos a otros sin mucho interés, bostezando de vez en cuando.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente hasta que las tres responsables entraron en el salón.

-Vereis,- empezó Maylu,- la primera prueba será…desfile en traje de noche y se celebrará mañana en el lugar de ejecuciones. Vendrá Tele Shinigami, los reporteros de SS Yachiru –léase SS Rosa- y, por supuesto, Aquí Hay Chappy Escondido. Esperamos que la prueba salga bien.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Segundo capítulo terminado! xD ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si, no? En un día subí 2, eso es eficacia! xD Ya podeis empezar a votar por vuestro favorito. _

_Participantes:_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Abarai Renji_

_Ishida Uryuu_

_Zaraki Kempachi_

_Urahara_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Ukitake Jyuushiro_

_Kyouraku Shunsui_

_Hanatarou_

_Ikkakku_

_Yumichika_

_A votar! xD_

_Atte: Maylu Hitsugaya…_


	3. Chapter 3

**MiStEr Ss**

_**Aclaración del capítulo anterior:** Matsumoto es capitana del 3º Escuadrón (Antes era Gin, recuerden) Todos tenemos nuestro fallos, lo siento mucho._

_Capítulo 3…_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-¿A quién se le ocurriría esta "genial" idea?- preguntó un enojado Ichigo, poniendo especial ironía en la palabra "genial".

-Es lo que mandan las reglas, Kurosaki.- El Quincy, único participante de ese grupo, contestó al pelinaranja mientras cosía algo parecido una capa color blanco.

Por su parte, el resto de participantes, se preocupaban de elegir cuidadosamente sus ropas. En los probadores, volaban trajes de noche de todos los colores imaginables. Cada participante, era aconsejado por alguien más especializado en trajes de fiesta.

Hinamori Momo ayudaba al capitán del 10º escuadrón a elegir un buen traje de gala. Momo suspiraba cada vez que veía al pequeño capitán con un traje "hiper mega lindo" Toshiro tan sólo negaba con la cabeza. La última adquisición espectacular de la nueva capitana del 5º escuadrón, era un traje azul hielo, pantalón de pinzas a conjunto con una chaqueta sencilla y una camisa blanca. Al cuello del frío joven, colocó una pajarita de un tono azul algo más fuerte que el traje. El resto de mujeres que se encontraban en aquel gran armario improvisado ahogaron un grito cuando vieron aparecer a Toshiro.

Estaba perfecto. A Matsumoto se le cayó la botella de sake al suelo, que se rompió en miles de pedazos. Rukia tan sólo murmuró algo p arecido a "Chappy es más lindo". Yachiru se subió rápidamente a la espalda del joven shinigami. Las tres causantes de que aquellos hombres estuviesen allí, se voltearon a la vez y se quedaron impresionadas. El capitán Hitsugaya tenía muchas papeletas para ser el ganador del concurso.

Pero también el resto de participantes estaban dando lo mejor de si mismos.

Ishida, preparó él mismo su propio traje. Pantalón blanco, camisa del mismo color y la capa. La famosa capa de Ishida caía espléndida sobre uno de sus hombros. Inoue aplaudió impresionada. El joven Quincy se sonrojó ligeramente, subiendo las gafas con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Ichigo discutía con Rukia una y otra vez. Estaba perfecto. Traje naranja, a juego con su pelo, pajarita negra, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Todo perfecto excepto…¡que llevaba bigote pintado con rotulador!

Por su parte, la joven teniente de ojos verdes, ayudaba al heredero de la familia Kuchiki. Llevaba un esmoquin normal. Negro, camisa blanca y pajarita negra. No destacaba nada en él. Maylu le miró, pensando que hacer para hacerlo destacara. Se le ocurrió algo. Agarró el pelo de Byakuya y lo ató en una coleta. Gracias a eso el atractivo rostro del capitán se veía magnífico. La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

¿El pelo rojo es más difícil de combinar? Abarai Renji era el único que aún no tenía traje decidido. La teniente Tsukihana le enseñaba un traje tras otro, él se los probaba pero ninguno le quedaba especialmente bien. Hasta que la salvación de mano de la shinigami de cabello rosa llegó. Yorleni entró en el probador con un traje del mismo tono de rojo que el pelo del teniente. Éste se lo probó. Sakura se desmayó y Renji sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Yorleni.

La más pequeña de las shinigamis arreglaba el pelo de su capitán. Ya estaba vestido, con un traje blanco. Blanquísimo. Un color que, a pesar de lo que parezca, al capitán le quedaba perfecto. Yachiru le había quitado los cascabeles y peinaba hacia abajo la larga melena de Kenpachi. Le costó. El shinigami no se peinaba desde que había entrado en los trece escuadrones…

Y a la pelinaranja capitana le tocó ayudar al vendedor. Urahara se negaba en rotundo a quitarse su sombrero y dejar que Matsumoto peinara su cabello rubio. Al fin, tras amenazarle incontables veces, accedió. Urahara tenía el pelo liso y sedoso. Matsumoto se sorprendió de que un hombre cuidara tanto de su cabello. Lo peinó como quien cepilla a un animal que acaba de ser acicalado. El peine pasaba sin parase por cada rincón del pelo del rubio…

Y más lejos, un joven y una joven shinigamis ayudaban a un hombre de larga melena blanca. Vestía también, totalmente de blanco – era el color de moda en la SS xD- Se peleaban por ver quien ayudaba más a su capitán. Éste tan sólo suspiraba y les dejaba hacer.

Cerca de ellos, un shinigami ya borracho, miraba con lujuria el escote de la chica que le ayudaba. Ella, le daba golpes cada vez que le veía. E intentaba quitarle su hortera túnica rosa de encima sin ningún resultado…

Y el resto…bueno, que decir. Ikkakku y Yumichika se ayudaban mutuamente a arreglarse. Hanatarou era ayudado por Ganju así que imagínense el resultado –desastre total, vamos-

Y entre unas cosas y otras, la hora del desfile de presentación llegó. Ante los participantes, las cámaras de las televisiones de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Los shinigamis temblaban de nervios. Las miembros del jurado se sentaron en unas sillas habilitadas para ello especialmente y las tres responsables salieron al plató.

-Bienvenidos a la primera prueba que deben pasar los candidatos para ser elegido Mister SS.- anunció la pelirrosada.

-Eso es, Yorleni. Y sin más dilación les presentamos a los concursantes.

Uno a uno fueron desfilando por delante del público. Se escucharon piropos de todo tipo. Cuando todos estuvieron frente al público, la presentadora de ojos verdes llamó al primer concursante.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, por favor.-el chico se acercó, temeroso de lo que Maylu pudiese hacerle –no penseis mal, por favor xD-

-Bien, capitán del 10º escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Mira al jurado, por favor.- El shinigami obedeció. Miró a Hinamori allí sentada, peinada con dos divertidas coletas y sonrió y se sintió seguro.- Bien, ahora las miembros del jurado darán su opinión sobre ti, Toshiro. Momo, tú turno.

La joven se levantó y miró con cariño al capitán del 10º escuadrón.

-El veredicto del jurado sobre Hitsugaya Toshiro es… que pasa a la siguiente fase.

Y así cada uno de los participantes excepto cuatro. Los cuatro primeros nominados para abandonar Mister SS.

-Para salvar a alguno de ellos, envía tu review diciendo a quien salvas.- Anunció la teniente Tsukihana a la pantalla.

Y los nominados son:  
Hanatarou (4º escuadrón)  
Yumichika (11º escuadrón)  
Ikkakku (11º escuadrón)  
Urahara

Las votaciones se cierran mañana a las 18:00 horas española. Hasta entonces, votad por vuestro favorito!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo n.n Me alegro de la bienvenida que ha tenido el fic. Estoy muy contenta de veras xD Pronto aparecerá el presentador de Mister SS y un shinigami no invitado que hará de todo por ser Mister SS…¿Quién será?_

_Atte._

_Maylu Hitsugaya…_


	4. Chapter 4

**MiStEr Ss**

_Capítulo 4…_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

La fiesta de despedida de los tres abandonos del concurso fue sencillamente espléndida. Urahara bebía y bebía feliz con Matsumoto y Shunsui. Al lado del capitán de la túnica rosa, Nanao suspiraba y hacía gestos reprobatorios con la cabeza, pero su capitán estaba más ocupado en arrebatarle la última botella de aquel líquido que le hacía perder la cabeza, a la más pelinaranja de las shinigamis.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Mientras, en un lugar más apartado del resto de la fiesta, la pelirrosa responsable del concurso estaba sentada, esperando, nadie sabía lo que. Hasta que, un sonoro tropiezo hizo que se despertara de sus pensamientos. Una mata de pelo naranja se levantó del suelo, lanzando mil y una maldiciones contra la maceta que le había hecho caer.

La shinigami lo miró con cara extraña, preguntándose que hacía él allí. Por el simple hecho de estar pensando en alguien esa persona no debería de aparecer.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…patoso.- Mirada asesina por parte de la joven.- Era mi planta favorita, estúpido.

-¿¡Qué! Eso lo dices ahora porque la rompí. ¿Y si ahora rompo esta otra?- dio una fuerte patada a una maceta rosa, con lirios blancos plantados dentro.

-Era la flor favorita de Maylu.

La cara de Ichigo parecía un cuadro. La expresión de temor por parte del chico no hizo más que despertar la risa en Yorleni.

-Eres idiota, Kurosaki Ichigo. A ver, espera.- Limpió el traje del chico que estaba lleno de tierra y flores destrozadas, agarró un lirio y se lo dio.- Ve a pedirle perdón.- Luego, cortó una campanilla (o kikyou como querais) y se la dio también.- Ve a declararte a Kuchiki Rukia Sama.

El joven pudo denotar un asomo de tristeza en los ojos de la chica. Ichigo se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Baka.- le puso la flor morada en el pelo y volvió a la fiesta.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Mientras Ichigo rompía flores, el teniente Abarai no soportaba la fiesta. Demasiado ruido, gente, borrachos…-fugaz mirada a Matsumoto y Shunsui-. Así que salió de allí, hacia un balcón.

De pie, enfrente de la balaustrada, una joven vestida de azul miraba las estrellas. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, como él sabía hacer. Pero cuando casi rozaba el cabello azulado de la joven, ella desapareció. Renji miró hacia la derecha. Nada. Izquierda. Tampoco. Delante, nada de nada.

-Buen estudio en la academia de shinigamis. Técnicas de velocidad, ¿cierto, Tsukihana Fukutaicho?

La joven se rió al oído del pelirrojo.

-Al contrario que tú, Renji Kun. No uso técnicas de velocidad, cualquier shinigami de tu nivel se habría dado cuenta. Esta velocidad que no puedes ni percibir.- se puso rápidamente delante de él.- Es tan sólo a base de entrenamiento.

Renji la miró, impresionado. Ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola bien. Hacía tres años que la conocía, pero esa noche le dio la sensación de conocerla desde siempre. Acarició el largo cabello azulado de la joven, volviendo a sentir aquella sensación de familiaridad al tocarla. Alargó su mano hasta la sonrosada mejilla de la joven, acariciándola lentamente.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Recortó la distancia que los separaba y besó al teniente. Éste se sorprendió del repentino beso de Sakura pero se lo devolvió de buena gana.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Renji miró al frente pero tan sólo vio las brillantes estrellas colgadas del cielo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Millones de estrellas. Tal vez billones, o incluso trillones. Era lo que pensaba el capitán del 10º escuadrón mientras intentaba descansar de la larga noche que estaba teniendo. Acostado, con los brazos tras la cabeza, sobre aquella verde hierba, contemplaba cada una de las estrellas que se dibujaban en el cielo de la Soul Society. De pronto, unos pasos tras él le hicieron incorporarse.

-¿Adachi San?

La joven shinigami sonrió al ver al capitán.

-Hitsugaya Taicho, le buscaba. Hinamori Taicho quiere verle bajo el melocotonero. Me ha dicho que es urgente.

El rostro del capitán se sonrojó. Maylu lo notó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, imperceptible por el shinigami.

Intentó guardar la compostura.

-Está bien. Adachi Fukutaicho, dígale a Hinamori Taicho que ahora mismo estoy allí.

La joven teniente inclinó levemente la cabeza y haciendo gala de su velocidad salió de allí.

En poco minutos estaba donde la capitana del 5º escuadrón.

-Hinamori Taicho, la buscaba. Hitsugaya Taicho quiere verla bajo el melocotonero. Me ha dicho que es urgente.

Hinamori también se sonrojó, cosa que hizo que Maylu sonriera más. El plan era perfecto.

-Muy bien, Maylu Chan…-Hinamori no guardó la compostura.- ¿Qué hago? Es Shiro chan!

-Sólo déjate llevar, Momo Chan.- la teniente le puso una capa a su capitana.- Hace frío.

Hinamori sonrió.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

-Hinamori, ¿querías verme?

-¿Eh? Eras tú el que quería verme, Shiro chan.

Se miraron el uno al otro, atando cabos rápidamente. Un sonoro "Maylu" sonó en toda la Sociedad de Almas. Los dos capitanes volvieron a mirarse, pero no se aguantaron las miradas. AL momento, los dos la habían bajado y se habían sonrojado. Toshiro deseó que no se le notase el sonrojo cuando levantó la cabeza para decir:

-Ya que estamos aquí, ¿te apetece pasear…Momo?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Maylu lloraba tras el melocotonero, viendo la escena.

-La llamó Momo. Que romántico…snif, snif.

Una mano agarró su cintura y la hizo girarse. Se topó con unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente.

-Vaya, que susto Bya Kun…

El capitán puso un dedo sobre los labios de la aturdida joven, impidiéndole hablar. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa cuando, poco a poco, el shinigami acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Ella se dejó hacer. A escasos centímetros de su boca, Byakuya paró.

-Adachi San, ¿me permites…?

La joven fue más rápida que él y le besó.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Un shinigami observaba todo desde el tejado del edificio. Tan sólo se veía de él un 69 dibujado en un lado de su cara.

Sonrió.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Quedó un poco corto T.T Pero lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno xD Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Se salvó Urahara! xD ¿Quién será el misterioso shinigmai del 69? Un ze xD Lo sasbremos en el próximo capítulo! ¿La siguiente prueba?... También lo sabremos xD_

_Atte:_

_Maylu Kuchiki…_


End file.
